Family Vacation
by ParadoxMoonlight
Summary: Asami reminisces on one of the fondest memories she has of her family. She recalls her mother teaching her how to swim. One-shot for the Pro-Bending Circuit forum!


Asami felt her toes squish against the wet sand. The waves pushed steadily up and down against the shore. Today was a particularly tough day for her—it was the day her mother had passed away. Although most people would try and take their minds off of such a depressing time, Asami couldn't dare to do so. When she had gotten up this morning, she had recalled one of her fondest memories of her family back when they were still whole. So, being the woman that she is, she gathered her things and went to the location of where the event had occurred.

It was on Ember Island nearly 16 years earlier when her family had made their way to the beach on a vacation of sorts. For no particularly reason other than they had the means to do so and could afford going on a trip for a few days. Her father had taken off of work which was more than surprising, and her mother had been especially ecstatic about it.

The waves today were just like they were that day. She remembered it clearly because it was the first vacation all three of them had gone on together. Asami remembered that she had never attempted to swim before then. She also recalled how large of a role her mother had played back when she was still alive. It was no wonder that even though she didn't have very many memories of her mother, the ones she had were always so inspiring and unforgettable.

Deciding to reminisce, the business women sat down in the sand, letting the water wash up against the back of her legs. When she closed her eyes, she could imagine every event that had happened almost perfectly in her mind.

"_We're going to the beach today, my little angel." Her mother, a beautiful and striking woman, had told a five year old Asami. Her mother had had the same deep green eyes that Asami had, along with the long, soft black hair that fell just below her shoulders._

"_All of us? Together?" The little girl had asked excitedly. She remembered helping to pack all of the supplies they would need for the day before heading out from their room in Ember Island. The little girl had linked hands between her mother and father, finding it most enjoyable for them to all be near one another._

The industrialist fell back against the soft sand, taking a deep breath as her chest began to ache. She missed her so much, her mother. She always knew what to say—how to inspire the girl and make her feel like she was the most important thing in the world.

"_Mama, Daddy, I want to go out in the water like those people!" Asami had yelled. She pointed at two figures waist deep in the ocean. Fascinated, she pulled her mother and father towards them, watching as they manipulated the water in their hands, bringing it back and forth between the two in a concise, flowing motion._

"_We can go out into the water, but we won't be able to do that." Her mother had told her, leaning down and smiling at the girl, "Come on," Asami didn't even realize that her father had slipped away until that moment. Hiroshi was sitting on a patch of sand, admiring them from a distance and waving them on._

"_Why isn't Daddy coming?"_

"_Oh, Daddy doesn't like to swim too much. He doesn't like to get his hair all wet and messy."_

"_But that sounds like fun!"_

"_I think so too," Her mother slipped her fingers in Asami's hand once more and waded out into the water with her. _

_At first, the young girl was terrified and frightened that the water could move her so forcefully. She realized that she couldn't tread water and when it would go up your nose, you'd choke, and cough and man it was salty when it hit the top of your tongue. When she had squirmed against the waves and the water had pulled her under, her mother had grabbed her by her arms, laughing and giggling at the look on Asami's face._

"_Honey, you have to keep your head above the water, and keep the water out of your mouth too!" She kept Asami above the water for a few seconds before setting her on her back softly against the top of the water, "Here, if you stay on your back and sit still, you will float on top of the water."_

"_Is it like I'm waterbending?!" Asami asked excitedly, looking up at her mother._

_Her kind eyes were bright and her smile was contagious as she looked at her little daughter, "Kind of like waterbending, I suppose."_

_After making sure her daughter could float on her on, she followed suit and was moving next to her. She kept ahold of Asami to ensure they wouldn't drift apart and gazed up at the sky, "Asami, are you looking at the sky?"_

"_Yes, it's very pretty."_

"_Sometimes, if you look long enough, you'll see beautiful birds fly across the sky."_

"_What if I miss them?" _

"_Don't blink and you won't miss them. That's what I do."_

_Asami giggled, "Mama, I've seen you blink a bajillion times."_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about baby!" Her mother snickered, getting back onto her feet and wrapping her daughter in her arms, "I never blink."_

"_Do to! Ask Daddy he'll tell you that you do!" Asami cried, holding onto her mother and she pulled her back and forth against the waves._

"_Daddy won't say a thing, he's got my back."_

"_No he's got my back!"_

"_Man, you are quite the arguer today aren't you little missy?" _

"_Nuh uh, I am not, you are!"_

"_There you go again," Asami was pulled against her mother and taken to shallower water where her feet could touch the ocean floor. "Tell me baby, how about we go pull Daddy in here with us."_

"_Yes! That sounds like the best idea ever!"_

"_At least you aren't arguing on that!" Her mother leaned down and pushed her finger against Asami's nose teasingly, "I love you Asami."_

"_I love you too Mommy. Let's go get Daddy!" The two of them ran off towards Hiroshi, grabbing him by his arms and pulling him to the water, "Come on Daddy, it'll be fun! Momma is going to show us the birdies in the sky!"_

Asami opened her eyes, not even realizing that her cheeks were wet with tears. She sat up quickly, sniffing and wiping furiously at her eyes. She was so preoccupied that she hadn't even noticed someone walk up behind her, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when someone rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Korra spoke softly, sitting down next to the industrialist.

"You're fine," She looked away from her, cursing herself for crying. It has been so long since her mother has left, but her father just left a few months ago—maybe that was why she felt so emotional today.

"Are you okay?" It was a stupid question with an obvious answer, but Asami appreciated it. She knew Korra wasn't always the best when it came to words.

"Stuff has been rough lately," Asami said after a few moments.

"I know it has, and I'm so sorry."

"I think it will get better soon, though. Losing my dad reminds me a lot of losing my mom, but I gained some stuff too even after all that loss—some stuff that will help me pull through."

"It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light." Korra said, looking out across the water.

Asami looked at her, surprised and curious, "Where did you hear that?"

Korra smiled softly, "Oh, some old book Tenzin made me read. It fits though, doesn't it?"

"I guess it does," Asami stared at her, both impressed and dumbfounded by her sudden moment of wisdom, "Look up in the sky for birds with me?"

Korra looked over and Asami finally met her gaze, giving her a sad smile. In all honesty, Korra had no idea why Asami would want to do something like that, but at this point in time she didn't really care. "There's nothing else I'd rather do." She told her.

She was surprised when Asami grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the water. She was also surprised when Asami had them both lay on their backs, face up at the sky. However when she looked over and saw a small smile on Asami's face, she couldn't care less about the odd requests.

**For the Pro-bending Circuit!**

**Word count: 1,450**

**Prompts:  
>5. (dialogue) "Don't blink"<br>6. (location) Ember Island  
>12. (quote) "It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light." - Aristotle Onassis<br>-Element incorporated into fanfiction-waterbending  
><strong> 


End file.
